1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to thermoplastic films and bags formed therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to melt-bonded films with tailored bond strength.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Thermoplastic films are a common component in various commercial and consumer products. For example, grocery bags, trash bags, sacks, and packaging materials are products that are commonly made from thermoplastic films. Additionally, feminine hygiene products, baby diapers, adult incontinence products, and many other products include thermoplastic films to one extent or another.
Thermoplastic films have a variety of different strength parameters that manufacturers of products incorporating a thermoplastic film component may attempt to manipulate to ensure that the film is suitable for use its intended use. For example, manufacturers may attempt to increase or otherwise control the tensile strength, tear resistance, and/or impact resistance of a thermoplastic film.
Co-extruded films are a common type of film used in many thermoplastic products. Commonly, co-extruded films include a core layer sandwiched between outer skin-layers. The core layer is commonly the thickest layer and provides the foundation for the film. The outer skin layers are often tailored to provide desired properties. To help ensure adequate film strength, conventionally strong lamination strength is provided between the layers of co-extruded films to help avoid delamination. In many instances, manufacturers use a tie layer or other adhesive layer to ensure adequate lamination strength between layers. Poorly laminated films are often avoided because the can have unacceptable properties.
The cost to produce products including thermoplastic film is directly related to the cost of the thermoplastic film. Recently the cost of thermoplastic materials has risen. In response, many manufacturers attempt to control manufacturing costs by decreasing the amount of thermoplastic material in a given product.
One way manufacturers may attempt to reduce production costs is to use thinner films, thereby reducing the amount of thermoplastic film needed to produce a product of a given size. Unfortunately, stretched or otherwise thinner thermoplastic films can have undesirable properties. For example, thinner thermoplastic films are typically weaker. As such, manufacturers may be dissuaded to use thinner films despite the potential material savings. This is particularly the case when strength is a desired feature in the product.